


Mission Impossible

by Acertainoperaphantom



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Actually concerned for once, Chaos is just a minor inconvenience, Gen, He’s here for the chaos, M/M, Original Character - Logan Fowler, Original Character - Salem Williams, Original Character - Shiloh Williams, She is so done with life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertainoperaphantom/pseuds/Acertainoperaphantom
Summary: Ahkmenrah and Jedediah have been shipped from New York, to the Tennessee State Museum.  The tablet has been changed, leaving them, and only them, alive during the day.They need to get home...but how?With the help of a kind stranger, can they get back to New York, and restore the tablet?
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 17





	1. Intro

Ahkmenrah woke up silently, as usual, and moved to slide the lid off of his sarcophagus. It was dark, and cramped, and he hated it. After being locked in it for half a century, it would make sense.

He did not, however, expect it to be locked.

And, so, thinking it was only stuck, he pushed a little bit harder. His thoughts began to spiral from there. What had he done wrong this time? Why was he locked in? Where were his guards? Where was Larry, Guardian of Brooklyn? Or Teddy? Even Sacajawea. Was it all a mistake?

“Larry?” He called, his voice only slightly raised. With no answer, he tried again, louder this time. “Larry! I-I wish to be let out, now! Please?”

Dead silence followed, and he started to panic. His breathing quickened, and his heart sped up. It devolved into sobbing, and banging on the lid, from there. 

Bang. Bang. Bang. Rattle. Repeat.

“LET ME OUT! PLEASE! LARRY, TEDDY, NICKY, SOMEONE! BY ALL OF THE GODS, SAVE ME!”

No one came.

-

Jed woke up, briefly calm from the sensation of weightlessness. Well, he was calm, until he realized he was being manhandled. His azure eyes snapped open. Some stranger, definitely not Gigantor, held him in a fist. He began to thrash. It wasn’t so effective when one was three inches tall, he had to say. Rather roughly, he was placed down into an exhibit. As he got up, and recovered, the tall, lanky, bearded man slid a glass barrier shut. 

Everything around him was still wax, and not alive. They definitely weren’t familiar, either. Where was Oct, or Larry? He missed them. Where had he been taken? Why didn’t the tablet work on everyone else? Had some of the keys been moved? So many questions…

Jedidiah sat for hours, eventually busying himself with his hat. Fiddling with the little leather ties on the brim. 

He knew he was in trouble when the warm, orange sunlight hit his face. Something in the tablet had definitely been changed. He wasn’t dead, and he wasn’t frozen. But, with sunrise came visitors, so he had to hide. Where, though? As a last resort, he jumped behind the saloon replica, and curled into a ball, hoping that this would be over soon.

It was. He fell asleep, and for the first time ever, dreamed.


	2. All Hail the Pharoah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of my Original Characters get introduced, here! They meet Ahkmenrah. I’m really excited to show you all.

Shiloh hated field trips. The bus was hot and crowded. She’d always end up sick to her stomach, afterwards. Luckily, she was going with her AP class, and most of the people in it actually cared about knowledge. So, on that cold, clear, windy day in January, she walked silently into the museum. The foyer was huge, and brightly lit. The marble floor echoed around them, as the group walked. Tall ceilings, and large paintings loomed over them. 

Large, amber colored eyes peered around at the artifacts, from underneath a mop of chocolate hair. Pale, skinny hands reached for her notebook and pencil.

The tour went on for two hours, led by a perky woman in heels. The group followed, and took notes constantly, soaking up all of the information that they could get. She led them through each exhibit, explaining facts, theories, and stories about each period in history. 

After a while, the teenagers were released to explore on their own, with a travel buddy. Shiloh wondered who would pick her. Everyone else already had friends. She was just a freshman. 

She was reminded that she wasn’t alone, when Logan appeared beside her. A tall, lanky boy, a year above her. He had tanned skin, and kelly green eyes. He preferred the calm, rather than chaos, even if he was always along for the ride. 

As her friend, he took it upon himself to make sure that she was supervised at all times. She had a talent for finding trouble. But, they were both so dead inside, at this point, that they didn’t care. They made their way through the cavernous halls, wandering around aimlessly. Until they found the Ancient Egyptian exhibit.

They were both intrigued, immediately. Canopic jars, ancient swords, intricate clothing, and even a real mummy. Fascinated, they both sketched the objects. Shiloh found herself fascinated with the sarcophagus, and its detail. 

And then the voice came from inside. Soft Egyptian, barely loud enough to be heard.

The teenagers stiffened, and turned, horrified, towards each other. Despite every fiber of her being screaming at her to run, Shiloh took a step towards the tomb. This was a joke, right? Their classmates were playing games. The mummy couldn’t talk…it wasn’t alive. 

“Please. I-I beg of you. Whoever you are, please let me out.”

English. Now they couldn’t ignore it, and write it off as something else, whatever it might be. What were they supposed to do? If they were caught opening the lid, they could be arrested. They met back with their group in an hour, for a head count.

“Hello?” Shiloh finally choked out, in a panicked voice. “Who are you?”

“My name is Ahkmenrah. Please let me out!”

“Shiloh, no,” Logan sighed.

“Shiloh, yes,”

She crept forward, constantly looking at the doorway, and pushed the stone on top, until she was able to lower it silently. Carefully, she opened the sarcophagus, and backed away quickly. She was ready to run, if this all went to hell. 

Just like the old movies, the mummy sat up. A dirty, bandaged face turned to them, and they began to back up to the wall. The unspoken, “What have you done?”, between the two still lingered. When the bandages were taken off, they saw the face of a teenager, much like them. He was only eighteen, at the most.

This had to be some sick joke.

“My thanks to you both. It is quite cramped in there, and I don’t particularly like it,”

“Who are you? How can you speak English, if you really are a mummy?”

“Forgive me,” He spoke, seemingly prepared for the question. “I am Ahkmenrah. Fourth king of the fourth king, and ruler of the land of my fathers. I was on display at Cambridge University, in the Egyptology department. I snuck out to read at night. Who might you be?”

“My name is Logan. This is my friend, Shiloh. We’re on an overnight field trip with our class,”

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, before brightening up a little bit. 

“Oh! So, you are scholars. Tell me, what are you studying?”

“Human Geography,” Shiloh piped up. 

Logan was clearly more skeptical about the situation. As their conversation continued, he began to withdraw into his mind. He wasn’t going crazy, hopefully. Maybe he was dreaming, and his mom hadn’t woken him up, yet. It felt all too real. He snapped out of his trance, when Shiloh patted his shoulder.

“Logan, the Pharaoh wishes to get dressed. We need to go for the head count, as well,” She smiled, before turning to the boy-king. “We’ll be back, Ahkmenrah. We have to return to our group, for a moment.”

“I shall see you then, scholars. In the meantime, I will prepare.”

All too real, indeed.

-

Jedediah awoke to the sound of chatter. Luckily, none of the people outside had noticed him, yet. He leaned his head back, against the polished, wood wall. He had to get out of here, somehow. 

Ahkmenrah had to be here. Wherever the tablet went, the other followed. But, even if he wasn’t three inches tall, the building was huge! How was he ever gonna find his friend. He heaved a dejected sigh, and looked around. Back in New York, he always took the air vents...air vents! There was an air duct across the exhibit. If he could just get to it without being spotted.

Looking around cautiously, and seeing that the coast was clear, Jed made a run for it. Once he had made it, he shimmied his way through the bars, and took off in a jog. He navigated the maze of reflective metal for an hour, before he found an exit. 

“Egypt…where is- aha!” He whisper-yelled, and snuck into the hall.

He thought he had made it, he really did, but then he bumped into something hard and solid, landed hard on the floor, and knocked the wind out of himself. He wheezed as two fingers picked him up, struggling madly. It was probably that same guy from before. What would he do with him?

“Let...Put me down!”

“Shiloh, I think you’re choking him,” A voice said.

He was placed gently, better than the first time, onto a soft surface. He finally looked up to see big, brown eyes staring right at him. 

He would be in deep trouble, if he didn’t think fast.

“What are you?”

Too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan is slightly concerned for Shiloh. She’s only here for the chaos, however. He’s just sitting in the flames, like the dog, repeatedly saying, “This is fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> What does everyone think? This was honestly just a spontaneous fic, and updates will be sporadic. I just now got into the fandom.
> 
> Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
